


Private Tour

by PumpkinWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Clothed Sex, Established Nuts And Dolts, F/F, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Light Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Female Character, Trans Ruby Rose (RWBY), Uniforms, non-anatomically correct Penny, porn with plot kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinWrites/pseuds/PumpkinWrites
Summary: In which Ruby spends some quality time with Penny on her break.
Relationships: Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Private Tour

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas, Atlesianic!!!

“Oh, hello there, Miss Tour Guide!” Ruby giggles, bumping Penny’s hip with her own as she watches the tour group Penny’s just finished showing around walk away from her. She had found out on their second day in Atlas that Penny’s very long list of responsibilities, at the academy and otherwise, included sometimes giving tours of the academy campus to prospective students and their families, or to students who’d already passed the entrance exam or had already been accepted, but hadn’t been up to the academy in person. She hadn’t ever managed to catch her on a tour day before though, not until almost a month into their stay here. “I think I’m a little lost. Can you help me?”

“Hello, Ruby!” Penny greets brightly, turning to catch Ruby in a hug. “I would be happy to show you wherever you need to go!”

“Oh--no, I was… sorry, I was trying to be cute,” Ruby chuckles a little awkwardly, though she does accept the hug. It catches her attention that the… _issue_ she’s been trying to ignore has absolutely not gone away, and she hopes Penny doesn’t notice. Her hormones had been all out of whack lately. “I’m right where I need to be, don’t worry.”

“… oh! You were flirting again.”

“Well, I was trying to.” When Penny lets go of her, Ruby reaches up to fluff her own hair, and can’t help but give Penny a quick once-over. Her usual, more floofy clothing is nowhere to be seen, instead, she appears to be dressed more like a student. Gray vest and skirt over a long-sleeved white dress shirt, belted nice and primly at the waist with a wide, white belt, white gloves, black tie. Though the cord on her shoulder isn’t just red like the ones worn by the students, it’s red and blue. It probably has a proper name, but Ruby can’t think of it right now. “I didn’t know you had a uniform for this, I thought you just wore your normal clothes. You do for everything else.”

“I wear an academy uniform sometimes! It depends on the day. If I have a very large group scheduled, or the tour will be taking place at a very busy time, I wear my normal clothes or my military-issued uniform so that I can be seen much easier. But classes are at their normal times and there are no major exams, so students aren’t really in the hallways, and I can wear whatever I like.” Penny actually looks a little sheepish. “My normal clothes needed to be cleaned anyway. Marrow accidentally spilled coffee on me this morning.”

“I didn’t know you had a military uniform, too! You’ll have to show me sometime, I bet you look really c--uh, I mean… very professional and serious.” She clears her throat, but giggles and blushes a little when Penny apparently finds her cute enough to give her a quick kiss on the cheek. “So uh, was that your last group for today?”

“No, I have three more. But I have a little bit of time before the next group arrives! Why?”

“Oh, just… wanted to see if you had time to maybe… do something, I dunno. Maybe go for a walk or something. I just didn’t get to see you that much yesterday and I missed you.”

“… are you asking me for a…” Penny pauses, seems unsure of what exactly it is she _wants_ to say, but says it anyway, lowering her voice just a little bit. “… a ‘quickie?’”

“Wh--no! No, I didn’t _mean_ that…” Ruby stammers, holding up her hands defensively for a moment: she really _hadn’t_ meant that, though she’d be lying if she said the idea wasn’t… _interesting_. Darn it, and she’d been so close to willing away the random, inconvenient hard-on. “I mean, unless you… wanna… um… no, I just… wanted to see you, that’s all! What makes you think I’d ask for a quickie like that?”

Penny tilts her head, appearing genuinely confused. “… am I not supposed to notice when you come up to me with an erection? I’m sorry.”

“… um. No, no, it’s fine.” Ah. That was why. Penny had noticed. “People with penises just… randomly get them, sometimes, and uh. It doesn’t help when they already have one and they want to talk to their really awesome girlfriend, that’s. That’s all. It’ll go away by itself, don’t worry about it.”

“I wouldn’t mind helping!”

“Oh--you don’t have to do that.”

“But I’ve helped you before.” Penny reaches for Ruby’s hand. “I really don’t mind!”

Ruby exhales, a little bit shakily. Penny… _had_ helped her before, even though she wasn’t really built to. But this seems a little different. Penny’s _awfully_ insistent. “… are _you_ asking _me_ for a quickie?”

“… maybe!”

Okay, that’s different. That… helps. That helps a lot. “Okay. Okay, sure. … got anywhere in mind we can sneak off to? I don’t think General Ironwood would be very happy if we got caught.”

“There is an administrative restroom that students do not have access to, and the camera in that hallway is very easy to turn off,” Penny supplies helpfully. She squeezes Ruby’s hand, and giggles. “I would be _more_ than happy to show you.”

* * *

Penny’s surprised little _oof!_ as Ruby half-shoves her forward is almost cartoony, and she giggles a little to herself. It’s cuter than it has any right to be, really, especially considering the way Penny’s knees turn inward, the way her thighs press together, and the way her back arches as much as it can so that she can rest rather comfortably in place over the toilet. It would normally be a little impressive that she can stay so stable like that, were she organic with organic core muscles, because her hands are very much tied together in front of her by that _very_ useful cord from the shoulder of her uniform. Her tie’s also been pulled loose from where it’s supposed to be tucked into her vest, and it’s been pulled up a little, off of the collar of her shirt and up more properly around her neck: it’s just barely visible tossed over her shoulder under her hair.

“Are you sure you have time for this?” Ruby asks, though it’s definitely an afterthought, since she’s already pulled off her gloves and is currently fumbling with her skort. “I don’t want you to be late for your next tour.”

“No, I have time!” Penny wiggles, and Ruby loses her train of thought for a moment as Penny’s skirt flutters from it. Apparently, she doesn’t wear her shorts under the uniform skirt. Not that there’s anything under there to see, but… it still makes Ruby’s mouth water, just a little bit. “But please be careful, it will take more time to fix my uniform than to clean off.”

“I’ll try to be careful.” Penny probably can’t see it, but Ruby does grin a little at the thought of that, of Penny having to rush back to work with her uniform in disarray, even if it’s just a little bit. She frees herself, finally, from her skort, and her shoulders slump when she realizes that she’s made a critical error. “… dangit, I uh. Don’t have anything to… um. Use…”

“… use how?”

“Uh. Lube. I don’t. Have any lube.”

“Oh, the administrative bathrooms usually have a hand lotion dispenser! Because it is very cold here, it is seen as a necessity to offer it to combat dry skin from the cold. It should be on the wall above the sink, beside the soap dispenser! I’ve read that that is not an ideal replacement for personal lubricant normally, but it should be okay for us! It is hypoallergenic and unscented, so it shouldn’t irritate you.”

Ruby looks over toward the sink, and finds that Penny is right. Cool. She sort of waddles over to it, gets herself what she _thinks_ is enough of a handful of it, and gives herself a few lazy strokes, just to spread the lotion around, before she returns her attention to Penny, still bent over the toilet with her knees pressed together. “… okay. Are you uh… are you ready over there?”

“Mmhm!”

She nods, grins just a little bit and scoots back into place behind Penny. It takes her a second, but she finally slots into place between Penny’s thighs, pushes between them and into Penny’s waiting hands, and feels the fabric of Penny’s gloves around her as she settles. Heck yeah. It does take her slightly by surprise, though, when Penny’s hands and thighs both tighten around her just a bit more than she was expecting, and she _whines_. “Hey--”

“Huh?” Penny looks over her shoulder just in time for Ruby to grab hold of her tie and yank back on it, pulling her head back. “Ah!”

“I can’t move if you’re holding on that tight.”

Penny’s grip loosens up enough for her to move, and so she does. It’s more forceful than she originally had wanted to be, but… well, in her defense, _everything about this situation is so unbelievably hot_. Penny bent over for a quickie in a bathroom, her uniform being pulled out of place under Ruby’s hands, parts of that very same uniform being actively used to make it just so much easier for Ruby to have her way with her… 

Ruby’s not sure how long she’s at it, how long she’s rutting against Penny’s thighs and into her hands, pulling her head back by the makeshift leash she’s repurposed Penny’s tie into, before she finally cums, spilling over Penny’s gloves and into the toilet bowl below. She stays in place for a long couple of minutes, panting and coming down from the high, before she lets go and stumbles back, letting Penny straighten up and move over so Ruby can sit down on the toilet.

“It got all over my gloves,” Penny informs her with a pout, frowning at her ruined gloves, holding her hands out to Ruby in order to let her untie them.

“Oops. Guess you’ll just have to go without them for the rest of the day,” Ruby grins. “Sorry.”

“I don’t believe that you’re really sorry.”

“Are you actually upset?”

“ … a little.”

“Then I’m actually sorry. I promise.” Ruby peels off the gloves after she unties Penny’s hands, gives her back the cord. “And I’ll apologize more later. But right now, I think you better make yourself pretty again. You have more groups, right?”

“I do… oh! They’ll be arriving soon!” Penny dashes toward the mirror, frantically straightening her vest, tie, hair, skirt, putting the cord back into place at her shoulder.

Ruby just chuckles a little bit, wandering up behind Penny after cleaning herself up as best she can with a wad of toilet paper and tucking herself back into her skort. She wraps her arms around Penny’s middle, pulling her belt down a little more on her waist. “Here.”

“Thank you!” Penny turns around once she’s gotten herself as put-together as possible, and gives Ruby a peck on the cheek. “… I had fun.”

“Me too, Penny. Good luck with your tours. I’ll see you later?”

“I will see you later!” Another peck, a quick hug, and Penny scatters from the bathroom, leaving Ruby with much more time to fix her hair and clothes before she wanders out herself.


End file.
